Swan Queen, after Neverland
by FjFandom
Summary: Emma and Regina are stuck in Never land, once they leave, they have a hard time, spending most of their days in the hospital.
Regina turned around to see the "Saviour", she had just been asked a question by her but she couldn't respond.

"What? You can't be serious, Swan!"

"I am" Emma replied, stepping forward she tried to explain her reasons. "Look, it'll just be until we find Henry, then i can make a decision and then, it can be over, It's just a little lie so they'll back off so we can go and find Henry, so that they can both concentrate!"

"And you think I'm the way to do that? Don't be ridiculous, Swan!" She started to turn away regret washing over her face, she didn't want lies. She wanted the real thing. She felt a cold hand on her wrist and she shut her eyes for a moment. Savouring it. She turned back around with a mask on her face, pretending to be annoyed about Emma's ridiculous notion.

"Look, I don't want this, I mean it's insane, I get that, but Regina, it's Hook and, I don't want to have to choose him right now,he's courting me or something, and it's distracting him from the main goal- Henry! Pan still has him at his camp and we don't even know where he is!" She sat down on an overturned jungle tree and held her head in her hands, gathered herself again and looked right back up at Regina. Strong and confident.

"Emma, what if someone tells Henry he'd be so confused- this plan is ridiculous and it's only for you!" She looked into Emma's eyes and saw the desperation there Emma was pleading..

"It's not! Neal knew his way around Pan's stupid Island and Hook can save us if he needs to like with the map, but what I don't need.." She paused while Regina raised her eyebrow at her, proving her point. "..What _Henry_ doesn't need right now is everyone against themselves all shooting their ideas down!" Emma pulled half a smile, Regina had folded her arms. She had won.

"Fine" Emma lifted her chin and stood back up to meet her, a hand on her elbow,

"Thank you, it's a big help." She started to turn away but this time it was Regina's hand on her wrist.

"But. On my terms." She smiled as Emma's mouth opened for protest. "This was your crazy idea, and so it'll have my conditions, you can't argue, otherwise I'm not in. And in your mind that hurts Henry somehow, though i still don't fully understand how you reached this conclusion. First, we tell your father, he can help get miss Blanchard to come around and then we inform, casually, Hook and Neal. We'll have to realistically act it out so don't be surprised if we're not believed if we don't spend time together. Oh and.." She waved her hand and Emma found herself being tied up by Regina's magic that made the branches of the nearest jungle tree force her hands and feet to be tied up by strong vines.

"MMmm!" Was the only response she could get from being gagged by the branches and held to a tree from the evil queen's magic.

A quick smirk from Regina at how the saviour couldn't see that move coming. "..I'll be the one to tell them first" Emma tilted her head as a 'Come on Regina!' Type look but Regina had already made her decision and was off to go find David.

Regina had made her way through the bushes and back to the camp where she found Mary margaret and David.. _Canoodling_. Disgusting.

"You'll have to excuse me snow but i have to steal your prince for a moment." David let go of snow and stood up to meet Regina's eyes." Snow looked from the both of them seeing the obvious tension

"I'll, leave you to it then." And she went off to go get some firewood.

"Regina." Said Charming gesturing for her to sit down.

"David. You're going to be the one wanting to sit down for this, I'm afraid."He sat down, looking up at regina with a lot of confusion.

"What is it? _Pan?"_ He wanted to stand back up again but stayed put. Regina waved her hand as though it were nothing, refuting his idea.

"No, nothing like that. I wanted to tell you, I've found someone, i think I'm in love with..."

"Well that's amazing Regina!" He stood back up again to meet her but she pushed down on him and he sat.

"..It's, really not." She paused and pulled an even graver look on her face.

"I'm in love with someone. That I can never be with. In your eyes." He stood back up this time and grabbed regina's arms refusing to let her force him back down again.

"Hey, Regina. I'm not stopping you from going and getting it! And neither is Snow or anyone else on this Island. When we get back to Storybrooke you can tell him how you feel!"

"That's my point David!" She pushed away from him his hands dropping to his sides, he folded them trying to analyse her, seeing why she was so distraught.

"The one I… The one I love isn't a man. I'm.." She turned away and took in a deep breath turned back to face him and stared him dead in the eyes.

"David. I'm in love with your daughter."

"I'm sorry what?" This time he sat back down without being told to.

"I thought i could talk to you first because, well you're easier to talk to, you'll understand I thought, maybe you could get Mary-margaret to come round to the idea of me and Emma, together. I don't know if she would understand."

"You can't be in love with her it's Emma, I mean, you hate her!"

"But i don't i never have! Somehow hating that woman made it easier but i can't do it any more! I'm in love with Emma swan! There I said it, you happy!"

"Then, you have to tell her." He stood back up again and said"I saw her off going to get more supplies to the East, Find her and tell her, even if she says no you'll have an answer."

"What?" She stood back eyes wide, did she really have this .. blessing?

"If you tell her you can accept your feelings and even if there is a distance, you'll have told her. And maybe you can get past this crush."

"Crush?" She stood forward so close he could hear her breath, he unfolded his arms and tried to lean back. He'd set off a grenade.

"I admit my feelings for this woman and you call it a _crush?_ " He couldn't read her and also couldn't wait for Snow to come back.

"You'll tell your wife after your cuddle session. And believe me, Miss Swan will have reciprocating feelings. I know it." David went to go find Mary-margaret and Regina stormed off to go untie Emma.

"What the Hell!" Emma said after Regina waved off her bonds.

"Oh so you heard all that then?" She felt a pang of sorrow Emma not knowing that it was real. That was the first time she said those words aloud, but they were still true.  
"Um, yeah? You didn't have to be so _convincing"_ But Emma was hoping that she was right and that regina wasn't just being convincing and that it was the truth.

"Hey, I was an evil queen, I have to be." Regina turned away from Emma and folded her arms again breathing in, taking in all her frustration."So what now?"

"Well, we have to wait an appropriate amount of time for you to tell me you love me and for me to process so I say, sundown?"

"Sundown it is. Ill go back to camp in a while I have to help you get some things first, you were supposed to be gathering supplies remember?"

Sundown had just started to begin and Emma ushered for regina to come over so she could explain their plan. Charming seeing this, being a little worried, was now warning Snow of what might happen, but she was totally on board, after pointing out that technically Regina is Emma's Step-Grandmother even after Snow's father's passing, though now it couldn't possibly count she still saw that as a barrier of just wrong.

"Okay so we need to tell them. As far as they know this is completely real so we can't tell anyone truth, not even Henry when we find him, as good as his intentions may be he'll tell, most likely Killian because he thinks it best and then this silly courting thing will continue, I wouldn't be able to stand that."

"You see, miss swan? I knew this would be about you, and besides how bad is a man fawning over you even if he wears guyliner?"

"Ugh, regina please? I thought you agreed with me?" Emma started making her way back to camp and Regina followed. Regina thought Emma had her reasons for hating this courtship.

"Yes, I am in on the plan, however we now need to look like a couple. Arm in arm and all that. But not as awful as your parents. I'm sorry but i cringe each time i see it."That made Emma have a wide spread grin across her face for the first time since greg and Tamara took their son. Laughing, regina grabbed her hand and started making her way back. When she saw Emma was staring down at their interlocked fingers, she let go and folded her arms, shifting her weight to the one side.  
"You want people to believe we're a couple yet you won't even hold hands. I congratulate you miss Swan you certainly follow through."

"It's not that regina it's just, weird, new." She hadn't said anything about this before but in a low voice she muttered "not since the High school phase." Regina picked up on this but pretended nothing just happened. She was given hope. Emma extended her hand and they interlocked again and walked back to camp. The plan was to carry on without really announcing it. It was regina's fun of the act, a way to torture killian. So, they just walked in, didn't say anything, sat down together where Emma had her things for sleeping and talked. They weren't having a fake, 'let's pretend to look like we're having this in depth and funny conversation' type thing they were actually getting to know each other well.

"Your first theft was _pop-tarts_?" Regina said after almost spitting out her water

"Yeah i was a kid, a kid wants pop-tarts!" They both laughed as david came up to speak to regina

"Can i talk to you for a minute?" Regina stood up still smiling

"Would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure" Emma winked and regina nodded, Emma had to hold back an inside-joke laugh, Regina and david walked off behind some leaves and vines to a secluded part of the camp for them to talk.

"What. the hell. Happened?" David folded his arms and regina sensed a speech coming on so she interrupted him before she was to be lectured.

"David, look I told her, she took her time to consider and, well.." Gesturing toward the place where Emma was sitting she turned back to him "..She accepted. We're going to be happy."

"I don't understand what about Henry?" He turned away to lean against the nearest tree. This wasn't happening!

"Then he'll have his two mom's together, what _I_ don't understand is why you seem to be against this." She turned around to meet him where he had turned away

"David. We'll be happy. Please? I thought you were on board?" She leans back against the tree staring up at the winding vines and branches above her. She was so confused and the pattern the trees and wild made above her reminded her of her sprawling thoughts.

"Regina, I am, I just didn't…" Regina snaps back up from her daze and turns back around to meet David

"You didn't what? Didn't believe I could actually be loved by someone? That I could find happiness, you know for someone who is called charming, I really don't see _why_."

"It's not that it's just I didn't expect this from Emma. That's why Snow's trying to talk to her right now." Regina stepped away from him and the tree entirely

"Wait, She's talking her out of it? Right now?" She started making her way back

"Regina wait!" But she already left. She had to find Emma. Snow after all this time was going to take away her happy ending. Even if it was fake.

"Regina, Hey" Snow looked up from her conversation with Emma.

"Snow," she nodded in her direction still staring at Emma, who brushed her hair away from her face, glancing downwards slowly coming back up to meet her gaze

"Emma."

"So.. I was just talking to Emma about you." Emma looked down again blushing.

"You.. were?" Regina held her breath waiting for the words that would crush her.

"And I think It's truly amazing that you are both happy." She stood up to meet Regina, taking her to the side "And that you finally found your happy ending." Regina gave her a look that said ' _Really?'_ Snow rolled her eyes "Even if it is with my daughter!" The same look hanging on her face she added "I mean it, Regina, I'm truly glad." She gave her a hug that Regina didn't quite know what to do with.

"You.. Mean it? They pulled out of the hug, snow giving her a wide smile

"Of course I do." Regina started beaming as she walked away. She sat back down next to Emma.

"What was that all about?" Emma asked as regina was still smiling.

"I think,we have, permission." Emma swung back her head laughing, her long curly hair gently falling around her shoulders.

"You gotta be kidding me, even in a fake relationship I need my parent's approval!" They both started laughing. Sundown was already way gone, and they had already eaten and everyone was starting to kit in for the night.

"I'll be off then." Regina said, starting to stand up.

"Are you forgetting something?" Emma said, she looked down and saw Emma's hand on hers,

"What would I be forgetting exactly?" Sitting back down, their hands, by instinct intertwined.

"we're. . a couple now." She said glancing up at her, blushing.

"Not a real one though, why can't I sleep because of this?"

"Because I think it's expected of you to… stay here." She let her hair fall out of her face and kept fidgeting with the blanket they were both sitting on.

"Oh, of course. Well.." She gathered up some things to make a bed out of and lay Emma down, put a blanket over her, and shifted her hair away from her eyes.

"Let's just say we're taking things slow." She stood back up and walked over to where she usually slept, and spent the whole night staring at her.

On the jolly roger, on the way back from neverland, on the way to storybrooke. Regina gestured to Swan to come back below quarters to talk.

"Hey Regina. What's up?" Emma sat down while regina stayed still leaning against the swaying walls.

"I can't do this anymore." Regina burst out, letting the words make their mark upon emma's face, watching them make her face fall.

"Why not? Is it because we have Henry?" Emma said tilting her head to the side, watching regina trying to see things from her eyes.

"Yes. But not to save him. I talked to him. I told him.. Everything" Emma stood up enraged grasping the wall turning her knuckles white.

"You told him? Why! Now he's going to get Killian _and_ Neal on my back both of them courting me! Why would you say that to him?!"She was forcing herself on her with anger face to face she could feel Emma's breath on her cheek

"Because have you considered for a moment i don't want to livelying like this? I actually _love_ you Emma, why can't you see that? For me all of this pretending has actually been real! And when you push me away because it's all fake, my fantasy drops my _heart_ , it drops, and im making it blacker by feeling so sorry for myself! I went to henry for help! I wanted to ask him what to do and even he couldn't give me a right answer! He knew it was all fake anyways not by my part but by yours, so i knew the feeling wasn't reciprocated!" She sat back down, tears falling from her eyes she held her head in her hands and let her hair fall to cover her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look at Emma. it was too painful. But then she felt her hand lift up her cheek. Their eyes met, Emma, wiping away her tears,

"So did I. He didn't even tell me or you. We went to him for the same reasons. I wasn't.. Holding out because i wasn't really into it. I kept holding myself back because i didn't want to get caught up in my feelings for you." This time it was Regina holding Emma's face, wiping away a single tear that slid down her cheek. They were both grinning in spite of having yelled at each other moments before.

"Damn that kid" Emma said, pulling Regina in for an electric kiss, it flew throughout them and regina felt it lightening hear heart, the burden she had carried for so long, lifted away from her. Emma pulled away again and wiped away her own tears and pulled her in for a hug. They held each other so close, not wanting to ever let go.

"Yeah, Damn our kid." Regina taking Emma's hand and interlocking their fingers holding her hand in a new way, better than before. They pulled out from below quarters and found Henry on the side of the boat.

"Hey kid." Emma pulled him in for a hug. "You should be resting"

"And you guys should both stop lying to each other." He pulled away from them, pushing them together,

"Henry, come here" He turned around dragging himself to meet them. "We're not lying anymore. I'm surprised you couldn't hear us!"

"We really aren't lying anymore although you seemed to have lied to us both!" Emma ruffled his hair and pulled him in for the three of them to hug.

"Wait, so you're really together now?" Regina and Emma shared a look and Henry could almost hear what it said.

"Yeah i guess we are" Regina pulled in to kiss her, Snow from the other side of the ship let her jaw drop, charming pulling her away distracting her with the sea while trying to stop her protests.

"Ew that's gross mom's!" Henry said pulling in for a family hug.

Back in storybrooke, at Granny's, just days after their return from neverland, Emma took regina down into a booth.

"Hey!" Regina pulled her in for a kiss, leaning over the table letting their hands fall and lock in the space between them.

"So, i was thinking.." Emma found herself suddenly very interested in the salt shakers. "Maybe we could go out on an actual date..?"

"Oh." Regina sat back, studying her face, it had fallen at this so she quickly regained herself. "No - I didn't mean that! Its just, I'm very new to this, I haven't exactly gone on a proper date with you I have barely any clue how to plan one and, I'm not sure how to do it here."

"Well then you're apparently the one taking me on a date after I asked?" Regina's mouth formed a large "O" shape,

"Well of course! I want to!" She took both of Emma's hands in hers and leaned across the table to kiss her, after pulling back looking deep into her eyes "I want to make you dinner, and give you a completely safe and not poisoned apple dessert, and then " another kiss, and both of them smiled "our happy ending"

Emma pushed her away jokingly but kept holding her hand. "Okay, well i'll be over again tonight, because henry's staying at David and Mary-margaret's tonight."

"Look at you Miss Swan, all prepared for being wowed by my amazing skills at dating" laughing she got back up, pulled Emma in for a kiss they finally stopped when she noticed it had been a bit too long. "I'll see you at eight." She walked away holding Emma's hand until the final moment she had to let go.

"So!" Mary-margaret sat down in regina's place staring back to watch Regina leave through the door, leaving the bell ringing as she went. "I've been told I'm looking after Henry tonight, are you planning on going out?" She raised an eyebrow as if to say 'better not be' but emma had a retort for that.

"I'm going to say this, She's cooking, we're staying in, and do i have to remind you of Dr Whale?"

"How many times do i have to say we were cursed!" Emma sat back and folded her arms.

"Well even so, you can still scare me with your.. _Taco_ skills. I can have a life too."

"God emma" She put her head in her hands and let them drop to the table. Eventually she looked up again. "Fine"

"What, I don't understand?"

"Fine, I mean of course Emma, you're grown up it's not like i can stop you on going on a date or from having sex we have Henry as evidence of that!"

"Mom!" Emma ducked down in case anyone heard.

"I mean come on, I'm just saying I hope you're completely happy, is all."

" I am. And thank you for tonight, but we just started things for real so I'm not going to be staying over, If that's what you mean."

"Good then i expect you back by midnight!" Before she could protest snow had already left to go meet david and leave, and then emma was left alone in her booth.

"I brought wine!" She held up a bottle, while regina gestured for her to come in, she took the wine from her grasp and placed it on the large dining table.

"Apparently, it seems it's the good, store bought stuff." She grabbed Emma in her arms, pulled a strand of her hair away from her face, and leant in for a kiss, her hand caressing her cheek, she brushed her skin, marvelling in her beauty.

"Hey, don't diss the wine it's strong stuff!" She wrapped her hands around regina's waist, pulling her in again, placing her hands on the small of her back, she pressed her lips on hers. "Have you been cooking?" Regina took her hand and led her into the kitchen, Emma took in the smell. "Lasagne?"

"Of course, and apple pie for dessert. I thought turnovers were.. Inappropriate." Emma smirked too.

"Unless you're going to put me under a sleeping curse, then yeah. I don't think so." they were both laughing now. The oven started to beep and Regina lifted out her lasagne. She took it to the table and pulled out a chair for Emma.

"Nice, I'm getting treated well now that you're my girlfriend!" Regina stopped for a moment staring at her and let out a harsh smile, and sat herself down,"You, don't want to be my girlfriend?"

"No, i completely do, I love you, it's just, I'm a queen, I didn't have couples like you do here, true love was rare, most of our couples were just married and usually to unite kingdoms for power, or money, land,- things like that."

"Oh, okay, makes sense, i guess for someone not from the enchanted forest."Regina stood up again and she gave emma a share of the lasagne, and served herself some too. She sat back down and noticed Emma was studying her.

"This table's so big, we're like 50ft apart."

"Oh, I know, sorry it's just I'm used to the distance, If you want we could use the smaller one in the other room if you'd like,"

Emma scoffed, holding back a laugh "You mean the one where your apple cider made me crash!"

"Emma, you know I only wanted you to stay in town, even if you were going to take henry from me." They were both laughing now, the small awkwardness had evaporated into the air.

"Please, come." She took her plate into the cosy room which she had, in fact drugged her up with cider in and took emma's plate and placed it on the table and sat down next to her. "Close enough now?" Smirking, emma nodded, and leant in pressing her lips to hers, sliding her hands from her shoulder blades to the small of her back, pulling her in closer, needing her more, wanting to close the space in between them, making it so that their bodies were touching, making that the only thing there nothing between them. When air was finally needed Regina started making her way from Emma's collarbone, slowly removing her jacket, sliding off the straps to her tank top and bra.

"Forget the food, you have a room somewhere in here don't you?" Regina stopped kissing her and smiled.

Yes, i do. However, we may have a problem." Emma sat back up and pulled back over her straps.

"What? We don't do we? I don't understand you don't want to?" Her hands fell from regina's arms awaiting the reason why.

"Oh, no i completely, totally want to, I can't believe i'm saying this but.." Emma began slowly kissing her up her neck, and it took regina all she had to stop her, she pushed away emmas body but kept her hands on her shoulders and slid them up towards the nape of her neck, reaching up to tilt emma's head down to meet hers, their foreheads meet and they stay there for a moment, Emma pulls regina's hands back down, holding them in between the two of them, keeping them there. "..but?"

Regina let out a sigh and lifted her head to meet emma's, to see her eyes. She lifted her hand and tucked emma's hair behind her ear.

"But, regrettably, when I left granny's, your father, wanted a chat."

"Oh god. They really had to butt in again didn't they?" Regina pulled back, wondering what she was on about, but then again, she knew this was snow's doing.

"You have to be back by midnight. David told me so and even with my fireballs i feel like i'm powerless against him. I mean i can't exactly kill your father, can i?"

Emma scoffed and spluttered out"Like you're asking permission?" Regina let out a sly look

"Well, maybe, if you want."

"Regina!" She playfully smacked her with a pillow, grinning."Just for the record, no i don't!"

"Okay, well if you ever change your mind.." Emma gave a look that told her no, but stopped sharply realising.

"Crap, what time is it?" Emma exclaimed, Regina grabbed her watch and saw that it was already quarter to midnight, how had time gone that fast?

"Shoot! Come on, we have to get you back to your apartment!" Emma grabbed her things and started to fly out the door, "Emma wait" she turned around to see regina running down her front steps with her classic red leather jacket. She wrapped it around her and used it to drag her in for a kiss. Climbing into her yellow bug, Emma started the engine, and saw regina fling the other door open and climb in with her and pull her in for another kiss,

"Emma, you know you can cut the engine right now, we can have another ten minutes together and i can just use my magic to get you home?" Emma leaned across and gives her a quick peck on the lips and pulls the car out from in front of regina's place.

"David will be watching from the window, mary-margaret will only stop him if i pull up, not poof-up."

"So i make us appear from around the corner, everybody wins." Emma shakes her head and grins,

"I'm already out on the road we're five minutes away."

They then pull up just outside her apartment and they both get out of the yellow bug, regina interlocking fingers with emma. They get to the apartment door and Emma stops them.

"You could come in you know?" Regina pulls away slightly, sighing.

"Isn't henry in there?" She draws emma in with her hands on her waist

"Yeah, but hes asleep, and you can just stay up in my bed with me tonight."

"I don't know, i dont think your parents would like that."

Emma grins knowing she can get what she wants dragging regina through the door by her hand.

"Hey" david says from in the kitchen washing dishes. Regina leans in to whisper in emmas ear.

"Its midnight you really think hes just being nice to his wife and cleaning or is looking for an excuse to stay up?" They both giggle and laugh as david contorts his face to see what's so funny to them.

"Did you .. have a nice time?"

Before Emma or regina could give an answer snow comes out from the bathroom

"I'm sure they did, david" she starts drying all the dishes he's washed and when he has ran out of things to clean snow takes his arm and takes him back to their bed and sits him down to talk.

Emma pulls regina up to her bed and they both sit down. Much to the protest of david snow forces him to stay downstairs.

"So.. " Regina starts to say, but then emma stops her, pulls out a pair of stripy pyjamas and holds them out to see if they'd fit her. " you are staying over!"

"No, " regina stares at the hideous clothes and waves her hand to dress herself, wearing a pair of light blue silk pyjamas. "There see? Much _much_ better!"

"Hey, don't insult my pj's! I'll just have to wear them then!"

When Emma comes back from getting changed regina is already sitting on the bed waiting for her, she pulls her onto the bed and pushes her dangling hair away from her face so that she can see her. Emma bends down to reach her lips, and rolls off onto the other side of the bed, she lifts up her knees and pulls the covers down to get underneath, regina doing the same. Their feet intertwine at the bottom of the bed, emma draws her body closer to hers, regina's hand on her cheek. They say nothing. They don't move. The romantics of the night keeping them there forever.

It's Regina who wakes up first. They hadn't moved the whole night, she looked across to Emma's face, she lifted her hand to caress her cheek, feeling her warm skin, being so gentle, she leant across and carefully and gently pressed her lips against hers. Her hand drifted towards her long blonde curls and tucked them behind Emma's ear letting her hand fall just below her cheek, she felt Emma's hand on hers, Her eyes opened, and Emma pinned their bodies together, dragging them closer, she forced her lips on hers, pulling regina in. Regina still remembered where they were and who was downstairs.

"Um Emma," She shyly pushed her away, keeping her hand on emma's shoulder, "I think our son is still downstairs, and doesn't know I'm here.." She felt her feet tangling with emma's at the bottom of the bed.

"Sooo… he can find out later." She started pulling regina in again

"Emma, I think i should go.." She rolled herself on top of Emma leaning down to kiss her, then slowly climbing out of the bed, pressing their lips together even though she was dragging herself away with her body. She stood back up straight and used magic to conjure two dresses, one, short curved and black, the other longer and blue at the torso, with a black belt defining the space between the color change. "So which one do you think?"

"The blue one" Emma pushed off her covers and got out of the bed, opening her drawers to see what she would wear.

"Uhh, Saviour?" Emma grinned and stood up straight

"Yes?" Regina gestured toward the bed.

"I hope you don't mind, but it seems to be your classic look?" She gestured to the bed where Emma's classic jeans and red leather jacket outfit were all laid out.

"Uh.. wow cool, you gotta teach me some of this poof magic stuff sometime" They both laughed, still grinning, Emma grabbed her clothes and started changing, regina doing the same, once they were both dressed Emma walked over to where regina was putting some black high heels on and grabbed her hand. "Maybe, you could come downstairs?" Taking her hand and closing the space between them.

"I don't think that's a good idea, and i may have been wrong about coming in but overstaying my welcome is not something i should do, besides henry's downstairs,"

Emma's head fell realising regina was probably right, she pulled away from her but kept their hands interlocked.

"You're probably right.." Regina nodded in a way of agreement and leant in closer holding Emma at her waist "..but that doesn't mean you can't come over later for lunch at granny's" Emma smiled and let the space between them collapse, pushing their lips against each other, regina pulled her arms down to emma's back, savouring every curve, emma pulling regina in closer holding her by her shoulders. Coming up for air, they could hear the family downstairs for breakfast.

"I should probably go" Leaning in for one last peck on the lips, regina stepped away and with a flourish of her hands, appeared in the mayor's office.

When Emma got downstairs, she was greeted by her mother, thankfully her dad, david, had already gone.

"Where's Regina?" Henry was sitting down at the table and turned towards Emma

"My mom's here?" Emma sat down next to him glaring at Mary-margaret

"Uh, yeah she was kid, but she left, you know Mayor stuff." Henry tilted his head and raised his eyebrow

"Mom i'm not stupid." Emma leaned back with her arms up

"Hey kid no-one said you were!" Henry got his things while Mary-margaret grabbed her purse from the door.

"I got to go to school, but tell my mom if she stays over she can at least say hi before she leaves."

Emma looked at her mother wondering why she told henry.

"I didn't say anything!" Snow put her hands up in the air following henry out the door.

Emma smiled, her kid was getting smarter.

At granny's at lunch, Regina was anxiously waiting for Emma to arrive, she was 10 minutes late and regina, being previously a queen was extremely punctual. She was fidgeting now, checking her phone every ten seconds and watching the door closely, eyeing it, waiting for Emma to walk through, or at least get a text to tell her she couldn't make it. She decided to call, see where she was. One ring, two rings, voicemail. Maybe, if she waited five more minutes she would text call, or show up, she might be held up somewhere, at the station, she called there, one ring, two rings, three rings, no answer. She at least needed to get a few more people in that department, so maybe Emma was just driving. Regina stayed there until Emma was 20 minutes late. Ruby showed up again asking if regina needed anything, angry at being stood up, regina snapped at the waitress and left.

How could Emma leave her all alone there after their night before? She was walking back to the mayor's office, she had to just keep staring down at her feet she looked up hopefully at the sheriff's station, but she couldn't see Emma's yellow bug in her spot, so she ploughed on into her office, she kept checking her phone as she worked. There was so much to do yet she was so worried because Emma didn't even leave a message. Calling her for the fifth time, she hung up on the voicemail tone. The time came to collect henry from his bus and take him home, she got into her car. And looked in the drop-down mirror. She was actually crying. She washed her tears away and drove, she wasn't going to think of emma right now. She got out of her car and waited for Henry to arrive, when the bus pulled up she checked herself to make sure she wasn't showing any vulnerability.

"Hey mom, I … heard you were in the apartment this morning." Regina wrapped her arms around her son taking in a deep breath, trying to find the words to tell him how much she wanted to see Emma.

"Yes, i was, but i had to leave,- office work and things." Henry smiled and got back in the car.

When they reached home, Regina checked her phone again as henry raced up to his room. There was no new anything from swan. She turned off her cell. She didn't want to have to hear her excuses for her rudeness! She could have at least texted. Or even emailed if she wasn't willing to call. When she was in the middle of making some dinner for her and Henry, she heard the phone ring from in the hall, she took off her apron and fully ran into the hall, even though she shouldn't be she was still hoping it was emma, saying why she couldn't make it.

"Hello!" Regina's voice full of hope, expecting Emma to speak,

"Uh.. Hi regina" It was mary-margaret, who also had a hint of hope in her voice, but regina suspected that because of her tendency to spout out that word at every given moment.

"Mary-margaret, to what do i owe the pleasure?" Though she never found snow white a pleasure to be around.

"Oh, nothing I was just wondering…" Her voice trailed off and now regina was picking up on her worry.

"Snow.. What is it?" The anguish in her voice caused snow white to splutter out her speech.

"I.. uh I.. well I'm sure it's nothing it's just.." Regina leaned against the wall getting frustrated.

"Snow white what is it that is collapsing your tongue and making your speech completely disappear from your body?!" Regina stood up straight and hoped Henry hadn't just heard her yell at his grandmother.

"Regina.. I wanted to know if Emma was there. I can't find her anywhere" Regina's body slumped down the wall and she felt her entire body collapse. She had been so mad at her all day.

"Regina? I just need to know if she's there nobody has seen her since Henry and I left this morning." She could hear snow speaking faintly and it brought her back to reality. She should've stayed with Emma.

"No, we were supposed to meet for lunch but she never showed. Do you think something's happened to her?" She heard Snow let out a sigh from the other end, then a muffled conversation between her and what she assumed was david. The words she caught that crushed her came from Snow.

"The _hospital?"_ This point was where regina had to interrupt and stop wallowing.

"Mary-margaret im coming with you and so is henry." More mumbling from the other end of the line.

"Yes, come we'll be right there." And she hung up. She turned off her oven and ran up the stairs. Henry was sitting in his room pouring over his book. Reading up on baelfire as it would seem.

"Henry, don't worry, but we have to go to the hospital. I don't know why, but i do know it has something to do with Emma." Henry shut his book and stood up.

"Is she okay mom?" Regina kneeled down and grabbed her son by the shoulders,

"Honestly, I don't know. But, she's the saviour I'm sure if she's hurt really bad, her magic will save her."

Regina slammed her car door shut and grabbed her son, running into the hospital, she found Snow and david looking for Emma.

"Snow, is she alright have you heard anything do you know where she is?" Snow grabbed her by the arms and a tear rolled down her cheek,

"She's here, she crashed her bug or something on the way out to the woods. They won't tell

Me why they don't even know but she's not awake yet," Snow pulled Regina to the side while david was trying to explain things to Henry.

"Regina i don't think you should go in, let alone Henry." Regina pulled away from her.

"Well why not?" Snow let her eyes fall,"Regina she's hurt pretty bad. She's in a lot of pain"

Regina stormed past her and in through the fogged out glass doors and stopped in her tracks when she saw her. Her emma, crumpled, in the hospital. She could barely make out her face from all the bruising and swelling.

"Regina!" Snow came in through the doors and sat down in one of the chairs next to Emma's bed, and held regina by her hand.

"She looks so… broken" Regina's voice trailed off.

"It'll be okay" she said, holding back her own sobs,

"Yes it will be. I can save her." Snow stared at her in shock, while regina held her hands out in front of emma's crumpled body. Trying not to concentrate on the casts and bandages covering her.

She felt her magic flow through her concentrating on healing Emma, it intertwined with Emma's light magic and began healing her, it was completely draining her body, to the point where she could barely stand, but she saw the effect it had on Emma's body, healing her, giving back her glow. Her magic kick-started Emma's, and before she felt like she was on the brink of collapse, she let go and watched Emma's magic continue with the rest. She fell to her knees, snow quickly helped her back into an armchair, before she passed out, she saw Emma's body healed of all wounds, just as her eyes began to close.

Emma saw regina lifting her eyes, and shifted herself to see her fully.

"Hey regina." She heard Emma's voice, and she woke up completely. "Thanks for the whole healing thing." Regina sat up and pulled off the jacket that had been covered over her. "Your welcome. What time is it?" Emma sat up as well and looked straight at regina.

"Do you not know how long it's been?" Regina pulled her chair closer to Emma's bed.

"What? Last thing i knew i was healing you and my magic was, drained."

"Regina, it's been three days, magic did a lot of healing but i needed time. When i was awake you were there the whole time. Mom told me you saved me. Why would you risk your magic to heal me completely?" Regina straightened up at this. Emma's conscious body couldn't do magic,without an extreme push, and her unconscious body needed a bigger push. She couldn't have known. She had been talking to someone who knew a lot about magic. She can't of talked to anyone else.

"Emma you talked to _rumplestiltskin?_ " Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Not exactly, he came here to try to heal me or something i don't know exactly, i think neal made him do it along with belle. then mary-margaret explained that in order to heal me alone, Rumple said if it was bad enough your magic, would sort-of, i don't know like leave your body and become mine?" Regina couldn't say anything she just tried to hold back her tears and nodded. she reached for Emma's hand, glad that it had worked.

"Yeah, pretty much, but then maybe we'd go round in this spiral of saving each other."

"Regina you've slept in that chair for days, Henry was so glad that you've changed but you terrified him, you terrified me, i couldn't get a response out of you this entire time!" Tears kept streaming down emma's cheek, she couldn't hold them back anymore and regina's eyes began to flood with tears.

"I couldn't let you lie there broken" regina's voice cracked through her sobs. "You were all crumpled and covered in these casts and bandages and bruises" she let her head fall to where they were holding hands her tears making her face wet with her sobs. Emma sat up, and pulled regina's head in her hands. She held her there for a moment and shuffled over on the bed.

"Come up here." Regina silently climbed up onto the hospital bed Leaning her head on Emma, who was still holding her in a warm embrace, she finally managed to muffle her sobs.

Emma pulled her head down and kissed her on her forehead, pulling loose strands of Regina's hair back, holding her close, she whispered "I love you." Regina sniffed in her tears and looked down.

"I love you too."

"I don't need a wheelchair!" Emma protested as david hauled her along.

"Dr whale said so as a precaution, Emma" Snow said trying to reason with her, To prove her point, Emma tried to stand up but found her legs really weak, she wobbled trying to regain her balance, at this her mother forced her back into the wheelchair.

"Hey i was just getting the hang of it!" Snow smiled, but kept her sitting back down. Henry by her side held the arm of the chair

"Mom, just sit in the chair?" Emma smiled then,

"Sure, kid".

Regina was waiting by the door and held it open for everyone. "David mind if I..?" snow had to pull david away from the handles, to give regina way.

"Uh, sure regina." David gestured to let her have the handles,

"Thank you, David." She nodded at him and steered emma out of the hospital, she leaned down to talk to emma. "So where to, miss swan?" Emma leaned her head back.

"I need some greasy food from granny's all this hospital food, i can't eat another healthy meal! "

"Okay, well i think we can all agree, that we've all seen too much of inside walls. A walk to granny's will do us all good." Snow took henry and walked ahead with him and david.

"At least one thing your mother can do is be kind when it's needed." Emma rolled her eyes and regina could tell even from behind. "Swan, I'm just saying! She's kind enough to teach your father to back off sometimes. David always comes on too strong." Emma turned her head round to see regina.

"Hey! He's just being a dad. Anyways technically i am their princess." Emma smiled but it stopped as she saw regina's face

"No." she was confused, and then regina stopped the chair.

"What?" Emma shifted herself in the chair turning up to look at regina. regina knelt down to be face-to-face with her,

"You're not a princess, you're not and it's entirely my fault and I get that, because even though I cast my stupid curse, it led me to you, and Henry. And you can be my princess. If that isn't too cheesy for you to want to hear."

A single tear of happiness and love fell down Emma's cheek. "No it isn't.- Your majesty." Regina tilted back her head and chuckled, placing her hand on Emma's cheek, she pulled her in for a kiss.

Carting her off in her wheelchair, she joined Henry and the charmings. Leaning down to kiss her on the cheek and wrapped Henry in her arms.

When they got to granny's Emma insisted on being able to stand up on her own to get some fries, for goodness sake. So Regina and Snow helped Emma to stand on her own, waving snow away she stuck with Regina and instead of leaning on her arm she managed to stand and walk on her own, but slid her arm down so that they were holding hands.

"Mom it's not like i can't stay here with the both of you."Emma sighed and bent her knees to be Henry's height.

"Kid this is like, a date-thing, not that we don't want you there, but maybe you should spend some time with your dad. Regina and I both agree." Henry hugged emma

"Okay, but if mom's staying over can she at least tell me she's there this time?" Emma smiled and stood back up again.

"I'll remind her if she is." Emma walked out of the door to her apartment, hoping Neal wouldn't try and teach him anymore swordfighting with short-swords again.

She walked down the stairs and walked to regina's, her car still being in the shop.

"Hey!" Regina opened the door and took Emma in

"Hey, work clothes?" She stared down at regina's suit that she still had on from the office,

"You don't like them?" Regina flourished her hand and wore the blue dress Emma had chosen before her crash

"Wow, seriously, you have to show me how to do that!" Regina nodded and shut the door, she took Emma's hand and led her to the cosy room they last had their date in.

"We don't have a curfew so maybe i can show you a few things tonight!" Emma smiled

"Actually I have to show you something, I mean it's pretty small but since it's your move, I'm glad i can do something with it." Regina raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" Smiling, emma pulled her in for a kiss, and held out her hand.

"Watch!" Furrowing her, eyebrows and concentrating, her hand let out a small flickering flame and she grinned at her triumph.

"Emma that's amazing!" She took her in for ferocious kiss, pulled her down onto the couch and moved her mouth down, slowly from her mouth to her jawline, making a trace with her lips, softly kissing her collarbone, dragging her mouth downwards, taking of her red leather jacket, Emma's hands made Regina pull in closer, she slid them down her back, finding the zipper of her dress and pulling it slowly down, regina came back up to meet Emma's eyes,

"Not to impose like last time but I recall you asking if i had a bedroom somewhere in this place?" As if to say yes, Emma kissed her firmly on the lips, pushing her hands down on Regina's bare back, sliding her hands underneath the fabric pulling her in closer, Regina used her magic so that they found themselves on a king-sized bed.

"We are really good at that." Regina managed to get out, from her rapid breathing,

"Hell yeah" Emma said, turning to the side to meet regina's gaze. "Fucking amazing" She laughed and regina pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you, swan." Emma though taken aback at the timing held regina's hands in hers.

"I love you, Mills." Regina grinned and leant in to kiss her.

"You know, it's easier than it was on pan's Island. Despite the whole, faking it thing, to say it, Emma. I actually truly confessed my love to your father first." Emma began to chuckle. "What? I'm being serious."

"I just realised they all think we've been together since landing there. Apart from Henry of course."

Regina laughed too. "I thought you were just laughing that i couldn't tell you i love you but i could tell the charmings. Of _all_ the people."

Their laughter soon ended, and then they were just staring into eachothers eyes, and neither of them could remember who fell asleep first.

Emma drew her eyelids open, to be blinded by the sunlight flooding through the windows, she turned her head, looking for regina, but she'd left the space empty, she sat up, feeling so tired from the night before, and saw her clothes, fresh and clean, neatly laid out on the end of the bed, smiling she got up and got dressed, following the smell she found her way to the kitchen where she found regina making breakfast. She wrapped her arms around regina from behind and kissed her softly on the neck.

"Well look who's finally awake!" Emma lifted her head back trying to look offended

"Excuse me if i like long lies after _tiring_ nights!" Regina laughed at this and turned around to meet her, kissing her softly

"Well, I made pancakes for breakfast so we can both refuel." Grinning, Emma leaned in and pressed her lips against hers, then regina led her to the table where the food was eloquently laid out for the both of them. ".. And you know how we have your parents and henry to work around?" Emma's head fell, her parent's really couldn't let her have this?

"Yeah.." Emma was cautious for what this was leading to, she didn't want anymore bad news.

"I think, for you this might be bold, and forgive me but in my world, well, actually in my world we would never be together but in my world, if we were a normal couple, we'd already have united kingdom's, as it were so I think it easier, best and a good step if you could stay here, more often." She looked up hopefully, knowing emma she knew she would be startled by the proposal.

"Not like I would be moving in with you, but I'd be happy to keep some things here, and maybe you should keep some things over at mine?" Regina leaned forward across the table and held emma's hand,

"Yes, exactly, thank you for 's just.." Emma picked up regina's hand and pulled it into the middle of the table so she could hold it with both hands.

"Regina, I get it, and it could be too fast, but I love you, and even though I've never really gotten past this stage before, this is new, and i like it, and hey, if doing this means i get pancakes each morning then hell yeah i'm in!" She let go of her hand and took another bite of pancake regina, relaxed now and started to eat as well.

"Hey, so I saw Emma emptying some of her stuff out this morning, any idea what that's about?" Snow said, handing david his tea. He looked up at her trying to read her, and also modelling his face so as not to show his worry.

"Uh, no actually. Maybe she just bought some new clothes?" Snow stared down at her tea, knowing what it was about, but refusing to acknowledge the situation.

"Hey guys" Snow's head snapped up, hearing the door shut, trying to gather herself.

"Uh, hey Emma, Where's Henry." Emma put her jacket on the hanger, and her keys on the table, stood up straight and took in a deep breath. Mary-Margaret knew what she was doing.

"Henry, is at Regina's, since she missed so much time with him at the hospital, she's got him for a while. He want's to make sure she's okay. You know, magic-draining wise." Emma started getting out a mug and things to make herself a coffee.

"Speaking of Regina." Emma sat the mug down on the worktop and gave her parent's a 'really?' look.

"What about her?" Emma resumed her search for the coffee.

"Well, we were just wondering how things were going between you two?" David stared down at his tea, He did not want to know.

"Things are going great, actually. It's new." Snow chuckled to herself.

"Yeah it is!" Emma looked offended and sat down with her coffee, holding it for warmth.

"Mom, i get it she was a queen! But, I don't care and neither does she, this world, is better for us."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy, is all." David was anxiously flicking his eyes between his daughter and his wife, not knowing what to say, he cleared his throat, deciding to pick sides with snow.

"What exactly, were you doing this morning… with your drawers?" Emma let out a deep breath and decided she'd have to take her walls down for them to accept things.

"I'm keeping some things at regina's, and she might be keeping some things here." Snow looked down at her tea trying to withhold any reaction."Mom, it's how relationships go forward here. Regina can understand it!" Emma drank her coffee staring at her mother. She knew this was hard for her but they had to learn to leave it. "It's like, Henry having spare things here, incase he stays over." Emma stared down feeling really embarrassed.

"Uh, that's great." Snow took a sip of tea to silence herself. "Especially, since you know, you'd be queen and.. Queen, by now i guess." Emma took her head back in shock.

"Uh, yeah, i guess.." Emma smiled trying to show her appreciation for how hard her parent's were trying to understand what was going on. Emma saw the time glancing at one of the clocks from the many on Mary-margaret's mantelpiece. It was nearly half past five, she had to go meet regina in thirty minutes. She kept drinking her coffee feeling the awkwardness in the air that stood between them.

"Anyways, I should get going" After about ten minutes of silence, she didn't mind if she was going to be early.

"Uh… Where are you going?" Emma started washing her mug and looked up at david.

"To regina's to go and have dinner with her and Henry." Snow stood up, went round to meet emma taking her and david's mugs, taking Emma's and washing it for her.

"Well, I think that's wonderful you're like family now." Emma rolled her eyes on purpose so that they could both see, but gave Snow a hug anyways.

"Thanks, mom" This sent snow beaming, while Emma grabbed her things and left.

"Hey mom!" Emma was startled bud grabbed Henry in for a hug, taking him by her side as she walked in.

"Hey kid, where's your mom?" Henry smiled and led her to the large dining table

"She's making dinner, she'll be out in a minute."

"I have risotto!" Regina came out of the kitchen, holding two plates of food in her hands and balancing one in between them.

"Look who's become a waitress!" Regina smiled, placing down a plate at each mat.

"Smells good mom" Regina smiled, brushing her hand against Henry's shoulder

"Thank you Henry." They started to eat, Emma glad that henry was so happy, regina glad that Emma agreed to come, and Henry glad that his family was together.

"This, is amazing," Emma said, still scoffing down the food.

"Thanks, Swan" Emma tried to grin but she could still feel some pain in her legs. She knew Henry hadn't noticed, but Regina began to watch her closely, checking her expression.

Looking down, Emma tried to distract herself, eating her food, trying not to look at Henry, Her legs began to ache, and she could feel everything aching, she leaned herself against the table so she could hold herself up. Regina's phone rang, so she excused herself to go and answer. It was just someone calling about regulations, but regina used this excuse to ask Snow to get neal over, and then to come over herself.

When she came back in, she turned to Henry.  
"Your father, wants to know if you'd be open to going out in a few minutes, is that okay?" Henry beamed, he loved spending time with Neal,

"Sure I'd love too." Regina sat back down.

"Well, why don't you go and grab some of your things, and he can pick you up in a few minutes, okay?"

Henry had already stood up "I'll go get my stuff" He was already halfway up the stairs when regina began to speak.

"Emma are you feeling okay?" Emma tried to smile, that came off effectively

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" Regina shook her head a little and stared back down at her food, not eating now, she just used her fork to twist the rice around.

"I guess it's nothing, you just, were looking a bit pale i guess." Emma pulled on a fake laugh that she quickly hushed, from the pain it gave her in her chest.

"I guess i'm just looking really albino today aren't I?" Regina smiled and turned to see Henry coming down the stairs in his coat and scarf, with his bag, carrying his book.

"What's that for?" Henry pushed the book into his bag

"I just wanted to talk to him about his stories in it." Regina smiled, walking up to meet Henry.

"Be careful, they're what actually happened, just remember that, okay?" Henry smiled and hugged her,  
"Sure, mom" a car horn sounded from outside the house, and henry raced through the door.

"Be home by ten!" A faint "Will do!" Was heard as Henry bounced into Neal's car, who gave regina a salute as he drove off, smiling, regina shut the door to meet Emma again.

"Well done on getting the kid away." Emma was standing up, leaning against the walls, regina tried to put a mask on, but emma wasn't having it.

"Regina, please I know that you can see I'm in pain." Regina rushed to support Emma, feeling the full force of her weight on her arms.  
"Emma" Regina spoke softly, still trying to hold her up. A groan escaped her, and despite being held on to by regina she collapsed to the floor, in tears.

"Please regina, how do I use my magic to stop this" her words cut short by a loud grunt of pain, gritting her teeth and clamping down on Regina's hands.

"You need to concentrate on Eliminating your pain! your magic, picture it in your mind, open it and let it flow through you." Tears flew down emma's eyes and regina could see her wounds that she had mended, opening again, blood seeping out of her, "Come on Emma you need to do this!"

Emma screamed, the pain tearing through her body, letting her magic out the best she could, it coursed throughout her, bright light shining around her body, grasping regina's hand, she was screaming with all the pain. In tears, Regina needed Emma to heal herself this time.

"Help me please." Crying, regina tried to open her magic too, but emma couldn't heal, she'd already done that once. Knowing she had to save her, Regina used her magic to pass through her, knowing snow would be here soon. Her magic forced Emma's to transfer Emma's injuries, she was the one with the searing pain. Emma regaining herself, the pain gone, looked over at regina, who was now convulsing with the pain, shaking all over sweating, crying and screaming out in pain.

"Regina no!" Emma looked over at her, holding her, she held her head in her lap crying, regina had passed out, lying on the floor while knew wounds had appeared exactly where they were on Emma before. Snow burst through the door and ran towards Emma, seeing the pool of blood that surrounded the two. Emma shaking with her sobs looked up at her mother, looking at her through eyes blurred with tears

"Help her mom" She stood up and helped Snow carry regina's broken body into their car, David in the driving seat.

"What happened?" David smashed his foot on the pedal rushing to the hospital.

"I don't know, my pain came back, and then everything was breaking. I think Regina took all of it on herself with magic." David was breaking all kinds of laws driving to get there.

"David slow down!" Snow was yelling, worried if all of them could get to the hospital in one piece.

"Mom, it's okay I'm sherriff just drive!" Snow grabbed her cell out of her packet.

"I'll call the hospital let them know we're coming" While snow was calling Dr Whale, Emma's eyes kept falling to Regina's face, and she kept breaking out in sobs, trying not to imagine how this was like for regina, with no magic to save her. They got to the hospital and Dr whale ran out with a stretcher, and a whole team of people.

"What the hell happened?" Emma rushed out the door of the car and let the medics and doctors lift regina onto the hospital and rush her through the doors,

"Whatever you did for me you need to do for regina. She's taken on my injuries. They came back." That's all that Emma could get through her tears,

"In _exactly_ the same place?" Emma used her sleeve to wipe away her tears.

"It's magic she took my pain on look at her everything's there just fix her!" Emma yelled, whale went through the doors and started to explain to his team what to do, Emma slumped into one of the waiting chairs and fell silent, she felt her mother come round to comfort her but she fell into absence.

"I can't help her.." Emma whispered as her mother hugged her, holding her and staying by her side.

"It's not your fault, Emma." Emma shifted herself away from her mother and turned to face her.

"It is though, my body broke again, and she tried to help me use my magic to save myself, and i couldn't so she took it on herself." Snow pulled her in close and wrapped her arms around her.

"You couldn't have known she would do that. I didn't know she _could_ do that." Emma sniffed in again. Holding back tears.

"I asked her to, and now she's in so much pain." Her words broke in the middle, and she sat there, crying with her mother, waiting for someone to tell her regina was okay.

Snow had fallen asleep by Emma's side, Neal had brought Henry in hours before but David had taken him back to the apartment. Emma was sitting there, staring into space. Dr Whale came through the doors and sat down in front of her.

"You were right, she has every injury you had. I don't understand how but, we've fixed all that we can. She'll need time, but she'll heal. She's asleep now, but you can go in and stay with her if you want" Emma stood up nodding, and turned to walk past him, but he held out his hand to stop her, sending her eyes glaring at him.

"Emma, she's pretty roughed up. And _very_ drugged up. Just a warning."

Emma slid past him and silently walked through the doors. She saw regina, reminding her of how broken she felt lying there, she sat down next to her, silent sobs coursing through her body. She stroked regina's hair out of her face, seeing grazes and bruises on her face, knowing she couldn't fix her. She placed a soft kiss on her forehead and walked outside, knowing full well how late it was, she called rumplestiltskin.

"What the _hell_ happened?" Emma got through to him after many attempted calls.

"I'm sorry who is this?" Emma was enraged and hissed down the line at him.

"You know what I mean why did all my injuries come back?" Rumple took in a deep breath, and in a monotone voice replied:

"Her magic failed you dearie didn't it?" Emma's hands were gripping so strongly on to her phone she was about to break it.

"No more games Regina's in the hospital with _my_ pain! Why?" She heard him sigh through the phone and mutter something along the lines of "She had to didn't she?"

"Emma. She has dark magic. It's always been that way, you're a saviour, born with pure, light magic, so when she tried to heal you, a few days later, because her magic is so dark, you're body rejected it. The only way to save you, was to transfer your injuries through a magical bond, and now, her magic, has escaped her, she won't be able to heal unless by your hand, because incase you haven't noticed, I have the darkest magic, and this kind of magic transaction requires yours, to flow through her. These injuries came here to her by magic, so no medicine can help. So now miss swan, if you love her, you have to find a way to save her." He hung up, and Emma's hand fell to her side. She faintly heard the hospital doors open and close behind her, her mother walking up beside her holding her shoulders.

"You okay?" Emma turned around to face her, holding up her cell.

"I talked to Gold." Snow's face turned to shock, and she stepped away slightly.

"Emma why? _Why_ would you talk to him?" Emma shook her head and stared at her feet, not sure of what to say.

"Because he told me how this all happened, and how that i'm the only one who can help her." Her face fell as Emma ignored her protests, and turned back to the hospital, in her daze she entered through the numerous doors that led her to regina. Holding back tears, she held regina's hand and sat down. Trying to figure out how her love could save her.

"Mom!" Henry ran in and Emma just kept staring back at regina's crumpled body. Even though it was Emma henry was yelling for.

"Mom it's going to be okay. Your magic can save her.- I know it." Emma stared blankly at Regina's body, only hearing henry's voice in the background.

Henry turned around to face Mary-margaret, wondering why Emma was so absent.

"Um, Henry why don't you come and sit with me outside?" Henry trailed off to meet his grandmother, feeling like he didn't have either of his parent's with him.

"Emma, you have to be here, for Henry right now. You can figure out a way to use your magic, but Henry, he needs his mom right now." David sat down next to Emma and tried to hold her hand, but she shifted it away and placed her own on regina's, pulling her head down, fighting back

tears.

"Dad. I can't be with Henry right now. If he needs his mom i'm the only one who can give him that. I have to work out how to get my magic to start working, otherwise regina will be stuck like this." She pulled her chair closer to regina's side, kissing her hand softly.

Charming got up, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Emma maybe you should at least rest. It'll come to you."

Still looking down, Emma tilted her head towards him, it was all she could do for appreciation right now. He made his way out the door, leaving them alone.

"How did you do it Regina?" Her voice cracked at her name and she broke down sobbing, gripping her hand tightly, she felt regina's fingers move, looking up she stroked regina's hair.

"Regina if you can hear me I'm here, and so is Henry. Please just tell me how to fix you?" She was shaking with tears, holding her head close to regina's wishing she would wake up.

"Please... I love you." She whispered, Regina's hand closed around her's and emma lifted her head witholding her cries. She kissed regina softly on the lips with impulse. Her eyes fluttered open, locking with Emma's. Emma gasped, gripping her hands, she asked once more.

"Use your heart, Emma." Emma leant down and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm sorry I don't know how." She started crying again, letting the tears stream down her cheeks.

"You do." Regina smiled faintly and shut her eyes again. Emma lifted her head trying to get regina to wake up again. After several attempts at calling her name and getting no answer. She decided to try. Holding regina's hand, she took her advice. Hell, she took rumplestiltskin's advice.

"I love you Regina" and she looked inside herself, trying to feel that love, trying to feel Regina's heart, trying to heal her, she wanted her to know her love, feeling her magic course through her concentrating, on Regina, feeling nothing but her heart she tried to push that love into regina. She didn't dare open her eyes. She felt drained after a minute of sheer concentration, she felt her eyes looking up, but regina was still crumpled, still broken. She let go and sat back in the armchair, sobbing, hugging the chair hoping it would help, but in the corner of her eye she saw white light flickering, and around regina, light was dancing, her magic, it was making its way through her body, she held her hand again and concentrated.

"I love you!" She was so happy that she managed to use her magic to save her, She tried again, this time it was easier, knowing it would work, to let the love and magic flow through her and course into regina's body, healing her. She kept going until regina was completely healed, and she held her head next to regina's, climbing onto the bed next to her, her body feeling drained and weak, she kissed regina just above her ear and whispered again. "I love you" letting herself shut her eyes, she fell asleep lying there next to her.

Regina lifted her eyes, her body ached all over, but she could feel Emma's breath next to her, she turned her head slowly, so as not to wake her, she looked down and saw Emma laying next to her,she saw her own body covered in casts, and bandages, she didn't feel any pain but she hoped that Emma figured out what she had meant, and that there wasn't just a ton of morphine running through her veins, she lifted the hand that wasn't in a cast and used it to hold on to Emma, keeping her close. She tried to remember what had happened, she knew what must have happened to Emma, and she knew if she was healed that meant that emma had found her flow for her magic, a way to control it, but she also didn't know what day it was or the time, though it must have been early because there was light flooding through the windows. She looked across to the doors that opened up into her ward, she couldn't see any figures through the fogged glass, except a single receptionist. She leant her head back down and kept in this perfect moment, breathing in the air, happy she was no longer in pain. She took a deep breath and let it out, pressing her forehead to Emma's, closing her eyes. Emma began to wake up, feeling tired and groggy, she saw regina, healed, and kissed her where her head lay, regina looked up,staring into Emma's eyes.

"I didn't realise you were awake, do you feel okay?" Regina took in another breath, trying to feel any pain, but she only felt stiff, she must have been there some time.

"Not really, I just ache from lying here. -You used your magic?" Emma pushed her hand down to meet regina's,

"Yeah, i did, after a long time trying to get how. Is it permanent this time?" Regina nodded, interlocking their fingers and bringing her other hand up to hold Emma closer, not caring that it was in a cast.

"It should be, my body won't reject your magic." Emma brought her eyes to regina's, she saw how tired she was but she needed answers.

"Would you mind, telling me what's happened over the past few days?" Regina nodded and pulled herself up so that her and Emma were face to face.

"When i healed you, there was a 50-50 chance, your magic would reject mine, because your magic, is the lightest I've ever known, because of who you are, it's so light and strong, that my magic couldn't survive in your body, healing you, so when your body rejected it the healing it did, washed away. If i healed you again, it wouldn't work. It's like your magic became sort of immune to the healing mine would do, so I had to use an ancient spell that required your magic, to bond with mine to give me all your injuries. When i was in the kitchen I called snow to come over so the more i could hold it off, the longer i could last." Emma nodded, holding Regina's hand tighter, letting her know she was glad she was alive. "But since your magic was needed to stop you from dying, then it was still always going to reject my healing brand of magic, so long as it's dark, even if rumple offered, it wouldn't help. But you saved me, I don't think we'll need to be in these halls anymore, after i leave." Emma nodded, closing her eyes and pressing her head against regina's.

"Will your magic reject my own?" Regina shook her head,

"No, not because it had a play in breaking all my bones." Emma let a tear fall from her eyes.

"Hey," Regina said softly, lifting her hand to wipe away Emma's tears, "What's wrong?" Emma sobbed, partly because she was glad she saved her, and partly because she was upset she couldn't.

"It took me so long to figure out what to do." Regina pressed her lips softly against hers,

"It's okay, I wasn't in any pain and i'm not anymore, im full on morphine." Emma wrapped her hands around her not wanting to leave.

"Where's Henry?" Emma wiped her eyes and looked around.

"I don't know do you want me to call my parent's and find out?" Regina nodded while Emma brought out her cell from her pocket, dialing the number for the apartment, she heard the dial tone only once.

"Emma?" It was snow, she actually sounded worried.

"Hi, mom where's Henry, Regina's awake." Emma heard a sigh of relief come from the other line.

"I'll go get him, do you want me to bring him to you?" Emma nodded, then realised she would have to speak.

"Yeah." Regina smiled, and squeezed Emma's hand, letting her know she was there.

"We'll be as quick as we can." She hung up, placing her phone on the table beside the bed and slid further down the bed to hold regina closer, wrapping her arms around her.

Henry ran into the room about fifteen minutes later, "Mom!" Henry smiled as he saw regina completely healed he hugged her, "You did it!" Emma smiled, thankful that no-one needed to explain anything else, and extremely thankful snow was staying at the door, trying not to impose on their moment. "I love you guys" Henry finally said, after they all shared a family hug. That sent both his parent's grinning.

"Um, Snow, do you think there's any chance that you could find someone to get these casts off?"

Snow nodded and stepped out of the room, leaving just the three of them there.

"Henry, how long have i been here?" Henry's head fell slightly, staring down at the many things covering his mother made to medically heal her,

"Well, you've been here four days. I came here straight after school, and read to you, for the past two days, it's been the both of you lying there, so mary-margaret brought some clothes today since she knew you were both okay."

Regina's head fell against her pillow. "Oh god, you let _snow white_ pick my outfit! It'll be hideous!"

Henry smiled, and Emma let out a laugh. "I'm serious! That woman cannot be let near my wardrobe!" At that moment snow walked in with Dr whale by her side.

"If you guys could just give us a bottle of magic for each patient here, we wouldn't need a hospital anymore." Smiling, regina sat up fully.

"Well, you seem to have progressed well over the past few days, and we'll be ready to take your casts off in two days more, but I don't see what reason I have to keep your bandages on any longer."

"Two days, why two days?" Emma blurted out,

"Well, we want to see if your magic will work on her, to be safe." Emma withheld herself from getting angry at Dr whale, she knew he wasn't meaning to insult her magic.

"It's fine, Emma it's to help" Regina squeezed Emma's hand trying to calm her. Emma leant back holding Regina close, looking into her eyes, ignoring whale, as he worked his way around regina, taking off her bandages, muttering each time how it was remarkable, surprising though he was once frankenstein, she whispered "I love you," and regina pressed her lips against hers, and whispered " i love you", back.

A few days later, once regina had her casts taken off and was sure she was able to walk on her own, she was gladly, walking out of the hospital with Emma by her side, Henry not allowed to be taken out of school, because she had been fine for three days at least, would be joining them later.

"What now?" Emma said, sliding her hand to meet Regina's, interlocking their fingers.

"Stay with me, Just for the next few hours? Please?" Emma nodded, squeezing her hand.

"I don't want to leave you again." Regina smiled, getting into Emma's bug,

"You know, I still hate this car." Emma smiled and turned the key and drove to Regina's.

When they got there, When they stepped out the car, Regina could see that thankfully, someone had cleaned up the large pools of blood they had left behind. Taking a deep breath she held out her hand for Emma to take. She led her through the door. She led her to a room she hadn't been in before, it was cosy with a few chairs and a large sofa, in the middle a round glass table, and the walls decorated with all kinds of art, beautiful works of forests, and a large castle, including one which left her mouth open "Is that..?"

"Henry, yes, I had it made when he was a few months old." Regina sat down in one of the chairs across from where Emma sat.

"I wanted to talk to you about, what we do now. I know our lives have been complicated, especially the last two weeks, we've had our strengths tested, quite a bit i should think. But Emma I love you, and if we somehow end up in that kind of a situation again, I know what I would have to do." Emma let her knees fall to the floor, holding her hands out grabbing Regina's.  
"I love you too. And i know i don't want to be left like that again. But these past few days, i've grown closer to you than anyone else ive ever known." Regina came to the floor to meet Emma,pressing her lips against hers.

"Stay with me " She whispered, pulling her in for another kiss, lifting their bodies up as they came together.

"I won't ever leave." Regina whispered back, smiling and slightly crying, the two of them came together in a warm embrace.


End file.
